J'ai vu à travers tes yeux, toute l'histoire de notre monde
by BerrySnake
Summary: Une vie humaine n'est pas assez pour raconter toute l'histoire d'un ange. Certains l'oublient mais d'autres ressassent leurs souvenirs. C'est ce que firent deux frères. "Même si il t'arrive des pires moments, n'oublie jamais d'avancer." {Spoiler jusqu'à fin saison 8} [brotherly!Gabriel et Castiel] [Légèrement inspiré de l'épisode 20 saison 6 "L'ange déchu"] [très léger Destiel]
1. Gabriel

**Personnages :** _Gabriel et Castiel_

 _ **Disclamer**_ **:** Les _personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la série Supernatural excepté l'histoire._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! Je suis de retour pour une toute nouvelle (et première) fiction sur Supernatural ! ^^ Je commence avec **une petite fiction à deux chapitre** entre Gabriel et Castiel qui racontent leurs souvenirs, leurs sentiments et pleins d'autres choses. Comme vous allez le voir dans ma fiction, les deux frères sont très proche (comme Sam et Dean), ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas dans la série !_

 _(Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes ^^')_

 _Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ma fiction vous plaira !_

* * *

 **~ J'ai vu à travers tes yeux, toute l'histoire de notre monde ~**

 _ **Gabriel**_

 _Le bonheur_ , _l'émerveillement_ , _l'impatience...,_ des sentiments que je n'oublierais jamais. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. **C'était le jour de la naissance de mon tendre et préféré petit frère.**

Je me souviens de ton arrivée vers les cieux, de ta grâce qui brillait de mille feux et de tes ailes grandes et blanches qui recouvraient ton petit corps pâle et svelte. Tu releva tes paupières subitement et la seule chose qui me troubla en cet instant fût tes yeux, où je pouvais apercevoir les eaux profondes qui regorgeaient de trésors, comme une poussière d'étoile éparpillée dans notre univers.

Tu regardas le monde de cet air innocent curieux comme un nouveau né et tu souris, d'un sourire éclatant et plein de vie. Tu ne cessais de tourner le regard sur chacun de nos frères, fasciné, puis tu te levas lentement et étendit tes ailes. Ainsi, Père de sa voix solennelle te dit : " _Mon fils, Ange du Paradis, je te nomme Castiel. Accomplis ton devoir en tant que tel et fait régner la paix_ _au_ _x_ _côté_ _s_ _de_ _tes frères."_.

Né un jeudi, tu es l'ange et _"patron des voyageurs"_ ¹. L'ange qui montre le chemin à travers les ténèbres comme un phare aveuglant dans la pénombre de la nuit malveillante. " _Castiel..."_ Ton prénom avait une connotation assez mélancolique en soit. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que le petit angelot que tu étais, allait faire de grandes choses à l'avenir.

Je veillais sur toi pendant des siècles, mais parfois il m'arrivait de m'absenter. À cette époque, nous combattions encore les ténèbres, moi, mes frères et Dieu. Lucifer était son fils le plus dévoué et aussi son préféré. Je n'étais pas jaloux, après-tout, mon frère était le plus grand lieutenant de la lignée des Archanges. Mais c'est par cette grande dévotion que Dieu décida de lui incruster le sceau pour ainsi piéger les Ténèbres. Et tout fini par basculer... Les ténèbres le bouffaient et prenaient le contrôle de son esprit. Et c'est obnubilé par les ténèbres, qui porta une haine et une jalousie profonde envers la dernière création de Dieu : l'humanité. Puis de cette haine, il amena le mal sur Terre ; Gadreel échoua et ne réussit pas à protéger _le jardin d'Éden_.

Mais qui pouvait résister à Lucifer ? Qui pouvait compromettre la destinée ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Père n'avait pas ordonné à Michel de l'enfermer plus tôt. Était-il dirigé par ses sentiments envers son fils ?

J'avais le regard lourd et dépassé par tous ces événements. Père avait disparu, Lucifer délirait, certains anges se rangeaient de son côté et d'autre paraissaient effrayés. Alors, pour oublier tout ça, je m'asseyais à côté de toi et je te regardais par moment observer sereinement le paysage, comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre.

Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs fût quand nous étions au bord de la mer. Il n'y avait rien que toi, moi et Balthazar. C'est parce que je t'ai vu observer la Terre du haut du paradis d'un œil fasciné que je me suis dit : " _Allons-y ! Allons découvrir la Terre !"_. Tu souriais comme jamais et je sais qu'à cet instant, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de chaleur au plus profond de ma grâce ; la douce chaleur de l'affection et de la tendresse.

C'était une belle après-midi d'été, je crois. Nous marchions près de la côte, les pieds mouillés, en évitant d'écraser la végétation sur notre passage. Je te tenais la main comme un grand-frère qui s'occupait de son petit cadet. Nos pieds s'écrasaient sur le sable dur et mouillés, l'air frais caressèrent nos ailes repliées qui tentaient de se fondre dans le mouvement de l'air. Puis un petit poisson gris fit son apparition, tentant de se traîner jusqu'à la plage. Tu l'avais remarqué, et alors, tes nombreux visages le suivirent du regard, interrogateur, la tête penchée sur le côté. Attentivement, tu observais ce petit poisson gris qui s'accrochait à la vie, qui tentait vainement de sortir des eaux, comme un nouveau pas vers l'évolution. Alors je te dis, d'une voix douce et prévenante sous le regard amusé de notre frère : "Surtout, _n_ _e_ _marche pas sur ce poisson, Castiel._ _I_ _l est promit à un grand avenir_. C'est _l'humanité"_. Et puis tu te retournas et me regarda avec des yeux émerveillés. Je sus d'ors et déjà que tu allais aimer cette _humanité_.

Tu observais son évolution petit à petit. Et quand le grand Raphaël te réprimait pour ton manque d'attention au paradis, tu t'excusais, puis tu reprenais ta contemplation. Cela ne nous paraissait pas long pour nous les anges. Notre échelle du temps était beaucoup plus longue que pour l'espèce humaine. Une journée était à peine un battement de cil pour nous.

Tu te souviens de la **Tour de Babel**? Douze mètres de haut, qu'elle faisait. Je te vois encore, un peu plus grand chaque jour, nous étions debout à observer devant nous cette tour d'un œil interrogateur. Elle était impressionnante pour l'espèce humaine, c'est vrai. Cependant elle le fut beaucoup moins quand elle s'est effondrée. Tu te souviens ? Les hommes ont invoqué la colère divine après sa chute. Mais comme tu disais ce jour là, avec cette expression d'amusement dans tes yeux profondément bleu : " _Soyons sérieux, une tour en bouse n'est pas faite pour durer,_ n'est-ce pas ?". Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas eu que ça.

Il y a eu **Caïn et Abel,** aussi. Les deux célèbres frères, fils **d'Adam et Eve**. C'est l'histoire où le premier meurtre fît son apparition ; le meurtre d'un frère envoûté par le pêché, la jalousie et la tristesse², ou plutôt celui d'un frère protecteur, qui a voulu sacrifier sa vie pour celle de son jeune frère. Un frère qui a accepté de vendre son âme au Diable en échange de la garantit que celle de son frère irait au paradis. Et Lucifer lui donna une marque, non pas protectrice, mais infernale. Elle consumait le bien et transforma cet homme en tueur sanguinaire.

Il n'était pas envisageable pour toi de tuer un des tiens. Mais si tu savais... Et c'est drôle, parce que ces deux frères te rappelaient deux personnes qui furent importante dans ta vie.

Ensuite il y a eu **David et Goliath** , l'héroïsme à son épopée ! Une promesse certaine d'un jeune berger à un géant d'une taille de presque trois mètres armé jusqu'aux dents. Mais ton regard n'était pas aussi illuminé qu'avant, comme si tout le poids de ce monde te tombait dessus d'un seul coup. _Comme ce jeune_ _David_ _poussé par une masse de cinquante-sept kilogrammes_. La guerre ne te rendait jamais heureux car tu détestais ça. Tu n'aimais pas le conflit, et tu désespérais, soufflais, dans ce jardin fleurit, assis sur une chaise, les coudes appuyés sur tes genoux, la tête reposant sur tes deux mains longues et osseuses. Je pouvais voir de loin tes ailes qui traînaient par terre.

Le Monde est fait de guerre, petit frère. Nul ne peut y échapper. Tu le sais, non ? C'est par la guerre qu'il y a l'évolution, c'est par la guerre que des mémoires sont établies. C'est comme une vague déferlante qui détruit tout sur son passage, pour ainsi nous reconstruire et nous rendre plus fort en attendant la prochaine.

Il y a aussi **Sodome et Gomorrhe**. Des villes détruites par le soufre et le feu, victime de _« la colère divine »_ par leur maltraitance face aux étrangers. En réalité, c'est Michel qui les a détruites, puisque notre Père est parti depuis longtemps. Les hommes ont cru que c'était Dieu. Il se prenait pour l'ange parfait et dévoué qui jouait les chefs. Moi, je souriais, moqueur. Je trouvais vraiment cette histoire aberrante. Alors, je t'ai regardé et je t'ai dit d'un air souriant : " _J'ai toujours trouvé cette histoire assez_ _idiote_ _, pas toi ?"._

Tu ne pipais mot, penché sur ces deux villes, soupirant, muni d'indifférence. Ton regard n'était plus bleu étincelant, mais terne comme le petit poisson près de la rive. Tu avais l'air d'être ailleurs, loin de moi, avec l'air hagard. Cela m'inquiétais. Tu ne disais plus grand-chose, comme si l'idée d'observer ce monde avait fini par te lasser. Raphaël t'a encore réprimé ? Menacé ? Je sais qu'il peut vraiment être sec par moment, mais il ne faut pas le prendre au mot si c'est cela qui t'affectait ce jour là, Castiel. Je t'ai toujours dit d'écouter ton bon sens, ton point de vue ; ce qui fait _toi_. Ne vis pas comme un simple soldat car tu es capable de comprendre, d'apprendre. Tu as quelque chose que rare, ont, parmi tous les anges. Ne l'oubli pas. _Même si il t'arrive des pires moments, n'oublie jamais d'avancer._

Des siècles passèrent, ce jour-là, mais ton état d'esprit n'avait pas changé. Et puis, opprimé par le conflit entre Lucifer et Michel, j'ai décidé de partir en te laissant seul dans ta solitude inexpliquée. J'ai fuis. Oui, j'ai fuis comme un lâche et la seule chose que je regrette en cet instant, c'est de t'avoir laissé. J'avais peur que l'ambiance de notre monde pèse sur toi.

C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Le paradis est censé être un endroit où règne la paix. Il y a tant d'histoire, de bible qui la décrive comme un endroit parfait, où repose les âmes des vécus. Mais derrière cette façade, se trouvait un conflit d'intérêt, la loi du plus fort, le pouvoir et la tromperie. Je savais qu'après le départ de notre père, tout allait basculer. Nos frères se retrouveraient perdus, abandonnés. NOUS étions abandonnés ; comme des pauvres orphelins qui doivent se débrouiller par eux-même.

Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fuis ? Parce que je ne voulais pas faire face à Lucifer et à ce destin apocalyptique. Je ne voulais pas m'y opposer et j'avais tord. Mais que peut-on en tirer de ça ?

Je me suis finalement rattrapé. C'était un peu tard, certes, mais comme on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir abandonné, petit frère ?

J'ai voyagé, j'ai découvert des choses extraordinaires que l'humanité m'a offert. J'ai vu le monde d'un œil nouveau et j'aurais tant voulu que tu le découvre comme moi je l'ai découvert ; chose que tu as finalement fait. Et pendant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi, petit frère. J'avais juste à relever la tête et regarder loin vers le ciel, pour ainsi, apercevoir ces yeux bleus électriques. Que je sois dans une pièce, ou bien dans la rue, je relevais simplement la tête et je pouvais y voir clair.

Je t'ai vu te battre aux côtés de Balthazar avec ton épée légendaire : " _l'épée luminescente de l'ange Castiel"._ Je te voyais quelques fois te réfugier au paradis des hommes, dont un, où tu t'y recueillais souvent sur un banc. Tu l'observais en train de jouer au golf, sans s'arrêter. C'était " _L'éternel mardi après-midi d'un autiste mort noyé dans sa baignoire en 195_ _3"_ _,_ n'est-ce pas ?

Puis fût le jour où j'ai croisé le chemin de Sam et Dean Winchester. Une rencontre que j'ai trouvé très amusante d'ailleurs. Je ne le savais pas toute suite, mais c'était toi, l'ange qui a récupéré le grand Dean de l'enfer. Qu'as-tu ressenti pendant ce voyage ? Qu'as-tu vu de tout ça ? Quel est ta vision de l'enfer ? Le sentiment _d'insécurité_ , de _peur_. Tu as dû ressentir la douleur des âmes torturées, tu ne savais pas si tu allais survivre à ça, non ? _L'insécurité_ la _peur_ , j'avais l'impression de ressentir ce même sentiment quand Lucifer était encore parmi nous.

Je me mis à repenser à toutes nos années d'existence passées. Je pensais à toi, à nous, à tous ces souvenirs inoubliables, à nos hauts et nos bas. Nous avons passés des milliers d'années à observer. Je penses que c'est suffisant, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait enfin tant de vivre ce que nous prenons tant de mal à protéger ? J'attends patiemment que tu vives ça, petit frère. Je t'attends parmi toute cette foule autour de moi.

* * *

 _Alors ? Ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? ^^_

¹ : Pour ceux qui se posent la question, beaucoup de gens se sont demandés d'où venait l'ange **Castiel**. En premier lieu, on l'attribut à **Cassiel** , _l'ange des pleurs et de la solitude_ traditionnellement appelé _"L'ange de la tempérance"_. Il représente la lumière et l'ombre (ou le bonheur et la tristesse), qui conduisent à la sérénité si l'équilibre est toutefois maintenue. Et d'un autre côté, il y a une insinuation, comme quoi, **Castiel** serait l'ange considéré comme _"le patron des voyageurs"_. Sincèrement, je penses plutôt à la première affirmation, mais j'ai mis _"patron des voyageurs"_ simplement parce cette attribution fait un petit clin d'œil à sa relation avec les frères, puisque Sam et Dean sont des voyageurs, et que Castiel (qui est - on peu le dire - plus puissant qu'eux) les suivent dans leur périple. Il peut être considéré comme le patron qui veille sur eux.

 _Si cependant, vous avez d'autres informations sur **Castiel** (qui s'opposerait ou non à mon explication), je serais ravi de les lire dans les commentaires !_

² : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire biblique (il me semble qu'elle a été vaguement mentionnée dans la série lors de la rencontre avec **Caïn** ), **Caïn** a tué **Abel** par jalousie car **Dieu** a accepté l'offrande de son frère et non la sienne.


	2. Castiel

**Personnages :** _Gabriel et Castiel_

 _ **Disclamer**_ **:** Les _personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la série Supernatural excepté l'histoire._

 _ **Notre de l'auteur :** Voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! (qui est, d'ailleurs, un peu plus longue que la précédente). Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos précédents commentaires (ainsi que pour les suivants) qui me font beaucoup plaisir et qui m'encourage encore plus à écrire !_

 ** _/Sous entendu Destiel !/_**

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre !_

* * *

 ** _Review Guest :_**

 ** _Nao : _**_Ton commentaire me fait énormément plaisir ^^ Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

* * *

 **~ J'ai vu à travers tes yeux, toute l'histoire de notre monde ~**

 _ **Castiel**_

Je suis né, j'ai posé mon regard à travers le monde, puis j'ai fini par oublier toute cette magie qui animait mon regard d'autrefois. Je suis devenu une coquille vide sans intérêt ; juste un ange qui n'est bon qu'à obéir aux ordres. Même si tout mon être me hurlait de faire le contraire, je continuais, encore et encore, comme si ce en quoi je suis fais, comme si ces règles gravées dans mon esprit me l'interdisaient.

Au début, lors de mes premières années, j'ai appris et découvert des choses qui ont étoffées ma curiosité. Je me posais sur cette terre fraîche puis parfois même, debout, je levais le bras pour écarter les nuages gris et laisser place au soleil rayonnant sur la terre et la végétation. Je me souviens qu'un jour mon frère m'a dit : _« Pourquoi fais-tu cela,_ _Castiel_ _? »_. Je lui répondais simplement et innocemment : _« Parce que le soleil est_ _une source de_ _vie et que la vie ne doi_ _t_ _jamais s'arrêter »._

Tu m'observais mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi, je t'observais. Parfois, tu t'évadais le regard perdu à travers les étoiles qui composent notre système solaire. Tu voyais Mars la planète rouge ou bien Pluton, froide et seule, parmi ces astres illuminés de ce ciel étoilé.

Nous avons tellement vu de chose ensemble, tellement d'événement historiques et bibliquement écrits, que je crois même avoir oublié quelques détails avec le temps.

Puis vint Lucifer qui se rebella contre le ciel et qui refusa de se prosterner devant l'humanité. Je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque, mais je me souviens encore des chuchotements audibles qui ne cessaient d'envahir ma tête. Je me souviens d'Uriel et de mes autres frères qui semblaient fascinés par le charisme et la puissance de Lucifer. Et dès lors que je posais mon regard sur cet archange, tout en lui m'effrayais et me troublais lui, et les autres archanges rebelles. Ils étaient grands, forts, le regard dur, la démarche certaine et les ailes deux fois plus grandes et plus puissantes que les miennes. Leur façon de s'adresser aux autres d'une manière supérieur m'intimidais. Alors, pour oublier et pour ne pas me confronter à ces étranges personnages, je m'asseyais sur l'herbe haut et fraîche et contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à moi.

Toi aussi tu étais un Archange, mais tu n'étais pas comme eux. C'est vrai que l'idée de te prosterner devant une espèce inférieure ne te plaisait pas vraiment. Mais tu détestais encore plus l'oppression qu'engendraient tes autres frères aînés. Oui, je sais que c'est pour cela que tu t'es éloigné.

Et quand Lucifer admit le mal sur Terre, j'étais en colère. En colère contre Gadreel qui n'a pas été capable de l'arrêter et en colère contre moi-même qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'un simple spectateur de cet événement tragique à mes yeux.

Puis Dieu partit sans laisser aucune trace.

Je me souviens de ton regard blessé, grand frère. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le savais, même assis sur cette grande pelouse, que les ténèbres grandissaient. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas arrêter, comme une machine infernale, un destin inévitable et jouable d'avance. J'étais devenu silencieux et impassible.

Et puis tu es partit, toi aussi.

Je me sentais seul, semblable, mais à la fois différent des autres. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti, mais était-ce vraiment la bonne solution ?

Après des millions d'années d'existence, on m'a finalement admit dans un poste en tant que lieutenant dans une garnison où j'avais pour mission d'observer le mouvement des humains. Parmi eux, il y avait Anael, dont je suis devenu très proche, Uriel, Esther, Inias, Bartolomé ainsi que Balthazar qui a toujours combattu à mes côtés.

Si tu me voyais... Tu aurais été fier de moi. J'étais loyal et respecté parmi mes frères. Je ne voyais qu'à faire le juste autour de moi.

Pendant des millénaires, je les observaient comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ils me fascinaient, certes, mais javais cette fructueuse envie de descendre et de découvrir toutes ces choses que je voyais à travers mes yeux. Au fond de moi je voulais goûter, sentir, voir de plus près et toucher toutes ces nouvelles choses. Et parfois, je regardais de plus près pour peut-être t'apercevoir parmi la foule.

Et puis Balthazar mourut au combat. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais avant de savoir qu'il s'était réfugié sur Terre. C'est drôle, je fus le seul qui n'ai pas eu le courage de partir. Ma vie devenu un rituel long et monotone, sans goût, rien que le devoir et le pliement aux règles célestes.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai dû ramener cet homme de l'enfer.

S'engouffrer en enfer fût la pire chose que j'eus à faire de toute mon existence. J'entendais les cris déchirants des âmes perdues, torturées pendant des années, se brisant petit à petit jusqu'à devenir un gouffre sombre et visqueux. Oui, c'était dur de récupérer cette âme et de voir en même temps l'un des miens périr sous mes yeux secondes après secondes, minutes après minutes. Mais crois-moi, ça en valait la peine, car dès que j'ai vu l'âme de cet homme aussi solide après des années de souffrances, je me suis dit : _«_ _Est-ce possible ? N'est-ce pas là, la force de l'humanité ? »._ Je pensais voir cette âme brisée, craquelée par morceaux avec des parts d'ombres qui voileraient son aura luminescente mais il n'en fit rien. Elle restait intacte malgré les souvenirs douloureux, malgré ses horribles souffrances.

Néanmoins, ce séjour l'avait quand même changé. Cet homme, pour moi infaillible, a vu et fait des choses qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour son âme ou bien pour son caractère et son passé, mais je me suis pris d'affection pour cet homme qui portait tout le poids de l'humanité sur ses épaules.

Je découvrais petit à petit le monde des humains dans toute sa splendeur et vint le jour ou je décida de me ranger de son côté. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai découvert le libre arbitre parce que si on le pouvait, ont _devait_ stopper cette apocalypse.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je compris qui étaient vraiment nos frères. Ils voulaient à tout prix provoquer cette apocalypse, parce que _la destinée l'a_ _vait_ _décidé ainsi_ ; ou plutôt parce qu'ils étaient du côté de Lucifer, parce qu'ils n'appréciaient pas autant que lui l'humanité. Crois-moi grand frère, j'ai entendu beaucoup de chose au paradis. Certain parlaient comme lui ils en avaient assez de protéger et de se soumettre à ces petits hommes, à cette « espèce inférieure » qu'ils disaient. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de haine. Si dieu nous a dit de les servir comme on le servait lui, alors pourquoi s'y opposer ? J'ai toujours suivit se que Père m'a dicté. Protéger l'humanité, c'était ce en quoi je suis né et c'est ce que j'ai fais. C'est pour ça que je me suis opposé à mes frères. Je voulais sauver l'humanité, je ne voulais pas que Lucifer revienne, je ne voulais pas d'une apocalypse qui détruirait la moitié de l'humanité et encore moins que les Winchester pâtissent pour les erreurs de mes frères. J'ai compris que chaque vie était précieuse et que le sacrifice n'était pas une solution. j'ai compris qu'il y avait _toujours une solution._

On les comparaient à **Lucifer et Michel** , _les deux frères loyaux et inséparable_ _s_. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas eux. Même si leur histoire était similaires, ces Winchester avaient quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas : l'amour fraternelle et le sens du sacrifice. Même si parfois ils se détestaient, jamais ils ne s'entre-tueraient. Moi, il ne me faisaient pas penser à eux. Ils me faisaient plutôt penser à **Caïn** et **Abel**.

Et puis je t'ai vu, après toutes ces années. Tu contrariais les frères Winchester avec tes blagues. Tu as toujours été un peu farceur, ce qui te rendait parfois agaçant. Ne te méprend pas, je n'ai aucune once de méchanceté dans mes propos, mais plutôt l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé parce que c'était l'une des seules choses qui m'amusait au fond. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, surpris, tu affichais une expression incrédule décrit à travers ce véhicule de chair et de sang. Puis avec un air amusé, tu as prononcé d'une voix enjoué : _« Tiens Castiel ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu,_ _petit frère_ _. »_

Cela faisait environ cent milles ans que tu es partit, Gabriel.

Tu avais l'air fatigué et en colère derrière cette ruse, cette fausse identité proclamé : « _L'embrouilleur_ » ou bien « _Loki, le_ _dieu_ _de la ruse_ ». Peut-être étais-tu en colère à cause des frères Winchester que tu menais par le bout du nez ? Tu m'a écarté de ton jeu, et tu m'a blessé. J'étais plutôt surpris et triste aussi. Tu avais beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois.

Piégé, cela ne m'empêcha pas tout de même d'entendre ce qu'il se passait : Tu voulais leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient accomplir leur destinée. Je savais ce jour là que tu avais oublié le vrai sens du libre arbitre et je pense que tu as voulu faire ça pour te protéger, _toi_ , comme je l'ai fait lors du conflit avec Raphaël.

Tout le monde a le droit de se perdre sur son chemin. Cela fait partit des erreurs que tout le monde fini par commettre un jour ou l'autre.

Puis vit la fin de cette histoire. Une histoire qui ne se produisit jamais, car nous avons déjoué les règles. Nous avons _trompé_ la **D** **estinée** et tout ceci se produisit grâce à toi. Ce jour-là, tu as compris où était ton erreur et tu t'es dressé contre Lucifer. Tu t'es sacrifié et tu nous a donné un moyen de l'enfermer une nouvelle fois. Je me souviens encore de ton corps étendu par terre, ainsi que de tes ailes dépliées, noir et charbonneuses, gravées sur le sol.

Tout ce que nous avons fait, tout ce que nous avons accomplit était en somme très louable. Mais où sont mes erreurs dans tout ça ? Parce que oui, grand frère. J'ai connu des jours sombres et j'ai commis des erreurs, que jamais plus, je ne pourrais me pardonner.

J'ai tué, trahi, puis j'ai été ressuscité sans savoir pourquoi. Raphaël voulait à nouveau provoquer l'apocalypse. Il voulait libérer Lucifer et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire de tout ça, même avec un statut d'archange. Je savais qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui avaient été charmé par sa puissance. Même si l'apocalypse avait été déjouée, il tenait quand-même à la remettre en marche.

Mais en décision de qui ? De Dieu ? L'Éternel tout puissant ? Je souriais.

Dieu nous a abandonné depuis longtemps. Il n'est qu'un simple spectateur à présent.

Et tu sais, pendant toutes ces années, je me suis demandé _pourquoi ?_ Le sais-tu, _grand frère_ _?_ Pourquoi notre père nous a abandonné ? Je pense qu'il voulait que nous apprenions à vivre non pas à travers des ordres, ni à travers les autres, mais à travers nous même. Il voulait que nous apprenions ce qu'est le libre arbitre. Il voulait qu'enfin, nous comprenions.

On dit que l'erreur est humaine, c'est faux. L'erreur est en chacun de nous, les anges, les monstres, les démons et même en _Dieu_. Je n'ai jamais pu le voir une seule fois de mon existence et pourtant, je lui été entièrement dévoué. Quelle a été ma déception quand j'ai appris qu'il désirait rester en retrait. La colère, la tristesse m'animait. Je m'enveloppais dans une profonde tristesse je souhaitais oublier mais comment ? Je m'enivrais, je me laissait dépérir lentement et j'ai découvert une partie de moi-même que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Et quand je vois tous mes frères parler au nom de Dieu, comme-ci ils étaient en droit de décider qui devait mourir...

Je fulminais.

Pour la plupart ils ne comprenaient rien. Même si certains se sont rangés de mon côté, la grande partie était dans celui de Raphaël.

Que devais-je faire, Gabriel ? Me plier à sa puissance ? Ou me battre pour l'humanité ?

J'ai choisi la deuxième solution, mais au court de mon chemin, je me suis écarté de mon objectif qui m'était si pur au départ. J'ai fait une alliance improbable et j'ai fini par me brûler les ailes, lamentablement. Tu sais, j'ai longuement songé à demander l'aide d'une personne importante à mes yeux, crois-moi grand frère ! Mais au moment où j'allais le faire, je me suis dit : _«_ _I_ _l a_ _sacrifier_ _tant de choses_ _alors_ _pourquoi lui en demander plus ? »_. Je ne voulais pas l'immiscer dans mes problèmes, c'était à moi de régler ça. Alors j'ai rebrousser le chemin.

Et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui.

J'ai trahi les personnes qui me considéraient comme un membre de leur famille, j'ai menti à la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde encore aujourd'hui, j'ai tué nombreux de mes frères et sœurs et je suis mort, pour ensuite être ressuscité une nouvelle fois.

Si tu m'entendais, tu me dirais _« Mais cela ne ressemble pas au petit Cassis, ça ! »_. C'est vrai, mais c'était bien moi.

Tout ce que j'ai récolté en échange fut le sang de mes frères et sœurs entre mes mains et le regard blessé de Dean.

J'ai fait beaucoup plus d'erreurs que de bonnes choses, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en ce monde ? Si Dean m'entendait, il s'énerverait et me dirait qu'on a tous fait des erreurs et que le moyen le plus juste est de se racheter un peu plus chaque jours.

Est-ce que des siècles de rédemption suffiront ? Dis-le-moi Gabriel. Je suis perdu...

Je suis devenu fou après. Tu en aurait rigolé si tu étais toujours parmi nous. Mais peut-être que tu me voyais quelque part, telle une étoile dans le ciel.

Tous les soirs, je pensais à toi, à nous, à notre passé. Je me revois encore, quelques pas en arrière, où toute cette histoire n'existait pas encore, où mon innocence et ma naïveté faisait encore parti de moi. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu être présent le jour où tu t'es confronté à Lucifer. J'aurais pu mais...

La destinée a eu finalement raison de toi.

Tu as veillé sur moi pendant des siècles comme un grand frère, comme celui que je n'aurais jamais plus. Je me vois encore avec toi en train d'observer les nuages et la terre en dessous. Je voyais tes regards inquiets quand je m'effondrais petit à petit vers l'indifférence, mais je ne disais rien. Je ne donna aucune explication. Tu étais bien le seul qui pouvait me comprendre, car nous nous ressemblions d'une certaine façon. Tu m'as appris la vraie définition de « vivre ».

Maintenant, je suis devenu humain. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, disons que j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne... Tout est tellement étrange tu sais, quand on est humain. J'ai l'impression d'être aveugle. Je ne vois plus la moindre brin d'herbe avec précision, je ne ressens plus les molécules autour de moi, je ressens juste le goût agréable du sucré salé dans la bouche, des sentiments comme la peur, mon cœur qui bât à une vitesse incroyable dès que je me trouve à proximité de Dean, parce que oui, j'ai compris que Dean ne me laissait pas indifférent. Au début je doutais parce que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un doigt sur mon ressentis, mais maintenant tout est devenu limpide. _Peut être que j'ai perdu mes sens, mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les_ _sentiments._

Un jour, je t'ai vu dans une des réalités fictifs que _Metatron_ a voulu me montrer. Et quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais toujours vivant, tu m'as souris. Alors je vais espérer. Même si l'espoir est infiniment petit, je continuerai à espérer et j'attendrais impatiemment que tu revienne.

À présent je t'attends, _grand frère._

* * *

 _Et c'est la fin de cette petite fiction ! ^^_ _Verdict ?_

 ** _Avant de partir, j'ai une question pour vous ! :_ _D'après vous, Gabriel et bien mort ou toujours vivant ? _**_J'attends vos réponses avec impatience ;)_

 _On se revoit très prochainement pour une nouvelle fiction ! (qui sera peut être posté ce week-end, sinon ce sera la semaine prochaine)_

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
